If I Fell In Love With Her
by TheLonelyGirl14
Summary: John is in love with her,she's in love with him. What happens when his band goes to Hamburg? will she go with him,or will she stay in little old Liverpool?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry i suck,but review. I don't know if i should continue or not. **

John's Pov

Wavy waist length brown hair, she had emerald green eyes that when you really looked at them had a hint of blue it was almost like she had kaleidoscope eyes, and to top it all off she was tall and thin. Every girl in her school wanted to be her,every guy in the school wanted to be with her. I'm not an exception. You'd think that her life was perfect, right? Wrong, Inside she was screaming. Screaming to be free, free as a bird.

Who am I to know all this you may ask? I am John Lennon.

The bird who I'm madly in love with is my best friend Ashley Baker.

We've been friends since we were 7 it's a pretty sad way we met, but we're glad we met each other.

-Flashback-

It was an unusually sunny day in Liverpool,England. It was so sunny I made a reluctant Aunt Mimi take me to the neighborhood park.

I saw a girl about my age sitting next to the swing crying so I went up to her.

''What's wrong? ''

''Leave me alone'' she said, and with that she got up and ran.

I ran after her and asked again what was wrong I mean I was involved now,right?

She finally said while crying ''Me mum brought me here and said she would come back with some ice cream and- she sniffled then continued. –and then I saw her coming around the corner with 2 ice cream cones and suddenly a car went crazy and ran over me mum!''

I was heart broken,me mum just left me. But, at least I know she's somewhere. This girl just lost her mum forever.

''it's okay! It's gonna be okay,I promise'' I hugged her and she hugged me and started bawling again, it was a heart wrenching sight.

I told her to stay there and not move an inch which was pretty hard considering she was crying. I ran back to the bench where Mimi was sitting talking to some other posh lady that I really don't care for and grabbed my beloved teddy bear.

I ran back to where Ashley stood and I told her to close her eyes and to open her hands. She did as I said and I place my teddy bear on her hands.

''I'm John Lennon and this is my teddy bear Martha'' I smiled.

''Oh my god! John, thank you so much! I'm Ashley Baker'' she said and smiled her beautiful gapped tooth smile. I grabbed her hand and led her to Mimi and explained everything. ''Oh dear!'' gasped Mimi. Mimi asked her where she lived and took her there to where we found a middle aged man comforting 3 hysterical kids about 2 years younger than me. Mimi and I decided to leave to leave mourn while they could. But that was not that last time I was going to talk to my beautiful Ashley and I knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later

''John, phone!'' I heard Mimi scream for the 2nd time. ''Calm down, Mimi! Don't get yer bloody knickers in a twist'' I retorted. I rushed down the stairs tripping a few times hoping it was my beautiful Ashley. I grabbed the phone and said ''Hello?'' Surely enough it was her, it almost sounded as if she was crying. She asked me to go to meet at her at the same park we met. I hung up and ran out the door grabbing my jacket on the way. I felt the chilly air against my skin and got a thousand little goosebumps. ''Bloody hell'' I whispered to myself.

Ashley's Pov

My dad is such a bloody wanker, me being the youngest one there of course I'm always getting abused. But that's it, today was the last day he would ever lay his cold fingers on me. John is the only person that I trust and love. He makes me feel beautiful and important, but he can't know that.

I saw John running towards me once he saw me with his beautiful auburn hair and hazel with a hint of gold almond shaped eyes.

''What happened? What's wrong? Are you okay, are you hurt?'' He said while examining my body.

''John! John, I'm okay. Peter chased me and hit me with a golf club. So, here I am running away'' I said near tears.

He saw my tears threatening to spill and pulled me into a hug. ''Aw, Ash it's okay. Don't cry, baby. I'm sure Mimi won't mind you staying a few weeks or months. She loves you'' He said.

''Are you sure? As soon as I graduate I'll move out and get my own flat, I promise!'' I answered.

''Bloody hell Ash, calm down. I'm sure Mimi won't mind at all. You're staying there whether she likes it or not'' He said.

I laughed a little, he really didn't like Mimi sometimes but you can see it in their eyes how much they love each other. ''Now let's go pay little Paulie a visit'' he said.

He grabbed my hand and we walked the streets of Liverpool hand in hand with a grin from ear to ear, we probably looked like crazy people, but we didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley's Pov

John forgot his guitar so instead of going straight to Paul's house we stopped by his first to get the guitar. John started a band they call it The Quarrymen, they're not so big but pretty much almost everyone loves them. Sure, I get jealous sometimes because girls throw themselves at John, Paul and little Georgie. These guys are my best friends, John introduced Paul and George to me a few months ago and we just clicked. I love them with all my heart, but I don't love them the way I love John. Paul is a cutie is eyebrows are so perfect, he's always saying they're natural but we all highly doubt that. John is always teasing him. Georgie, little Georgie is just so shy and cute. He's constantly eating. Sometimes he brings a bag full of sandwiches, and eats all of them in less than an hour, it fascinates me. I've also been hanging out with Richard. He's an amazing drummer, he plays for Rory Storm and The Hurricanes. I hope one day he joins John's band. Richie is just hilarious and he's always relaxed and happy, when I have some problems I go to him sometimes, he always know what to do.

''Earth to Lillian'' I heard. I hate that name so much.

''What Winston?" I retorted smirking knowing that he hated his middle name too.

''Well my dearest Lillian we're here''

''Sod off and knock on the door you bloody git"

He knocked on the door and Mr. Paul McCartney came out looking tired and his hair looked tousled.

''Bad Paulie, look at him ,John! It looks like he did 3 girls at once'' I laughed.

John laughed with me and soon enough we were in tears.

'' Oh sod off you two, I was sleeping and I tripped down the stairs'' He blushed.

''Yeah okay, are you gonna let us in or not?'' I said

Suddenly I didn't feel my feet touched the ground anymore so I screamed.

John threw me over his shoulder and I was kicking him and punching him until he put me down on Paul's couch.

Paul was just hysterical so I flipped him the bird.

They both pulled out their guitars and started rehearsing. I know they're working on a song but I don't know what it's called. I turned on the TV and started watching some random show,not paying attention at all. ''Hey Ash, come listen to this!'' said Paul.

I stood up and sat next to him. ''Okay, go my Rock N' Roll Beethoven's'' We all laughed.

They started playing their guitars and started singing

_**In spite of all the danger In spite of all that may be I'll do anything for you Anything you want me to If you'll be true to me**_

_**In spite of all the heartache That you may cause me I'll do anything for you Anything you want me to If you'll be true to me**_

_**I'll look after you Like I've never done before I'll keep all the others From knocking at your door**_

_**In spite of all the danger In spite of all that may be I'll do anything for you Anything you want me to If you'll be true to me.**_

''McCartney and Lennon did it. Guys, that was gear!'' I proudly said.

''Really?'' They both said.

''Well, I have to go to Peter's house and pick up a few bags. I'll see you at home, Lennon. I'll see you at The Cavern, Paulie. I have to go get ready, I'll be at the front of crowd cheering for you guys'' I laughed and winked at them.


	4. Chapter 4

John's POV.

Paul gave me a confused face and I sighed not wanting to talk about why Ash is staying with me.

"Macca,she's stayin' with me. Er 'dad' hit er' and she couldn't take it anymore,I told er' she could stay as.

long as she wanted." I slowly felt rage take over but then thought of my Ash staying with me was enough to calm me down.

Paul sighed and said "Again,mate? Is that guy ever gonna sober up and take care of 'is bloody family? But,If I were in your position. I would've done the same,she's like me sibling" I strummed my guitar. "I don't even know Paulie,her life has been fucking shite so far. Her dad is terrible and her sister are all whores and shall I say Maggie Maes" Paul snorted. "Yeah,they are all whores" I looked up at the clock and coughed. "Well Macca,I enjoyed our little talk here but I have to go. Ash is probably waiting for me. See ya 'ater,Macca. Try not to have too much fun without me" I wiggled my eyebrows and laughed at his face. He flipped me the bird and mumbled a good bye. It was a long walk from Paul house to mine. I stopped by little Georgie's house to remind him about the gig and continued home. When I got to my house I,I flew up the stairs not wanting to talk to Mimi. I ran to the shower and ripped my clothes off and then I turned on the water faucet. My muscles relaxed at the feeling of hot water. I came out about 15 minutes later and walked to my room covered in a towel while whistling. When I opened the door,I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Ashley sleeping on my bed with her feet up against the wall and my song book on her face opened on the 3rd page. I chuckled slightly amused by the sight. I love her so much,she looks so peaceful and beautiful,she actually looks happy. I slipped on my clothes as silently as I could and I thought of something. I went downstairs and grabbed a cup and filled it with freezing water. I drank some and went upstairs. I love her,but that doesn't stop me from getting revenge. The last time I was sleeping she woke me up by pouring cold water on my trousers. I sneaked up to her and removed my song book and replaced it with freezing water.

Ashley's POV.

I was at Strawberry Fields,John told me to meet him there after the Quarry Men's gig. I saw a slim and tall figure approach,it was Johnny. He said "Okay,2 things. 1.I'm changing the name of the band to The Beatles" Which I remember was actually happen. I replied with and "okay" then he sighed and said "and ,I've loved you forever." I gasped and was speechless. I've been waiting to hear those words since we were 14. We both leaned in and were about to kiss until I felt..water? I woke up and jumped,then grabbed the nearest thing that was near me which happened to be a shoe. I saw John cracking up with tears running down his face. John,is lucky I love him. But that doesn't stop me from hating him sometimes. "JOHN WINSTON LENNON WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU DONE? YOU BETTER RUN,YOU LITTLE SHITE" I screamed and chucked my shoe at him and soon enough we were both running around the house screaming and laughing like little kids,I loved every second of it. Once,we decided to be "mature" I went upstairs and changed clothes. I ran back down stairs and ran into John. I blushed. He said "Nice coordination,are you the same in bed?" He winked and walked off telling me to hurry up. I just stood there shocked then I grabbed his coat and threw at his head and ran out the door laughing like a bloody maniac. John was soon after me and we both walked to The Cavern laughing and insulting each other. Once we got there we ordered drinks and looked for the remaining members of now The Beatles. Once we all got together we walked backstage. I was ignoring the dirty looks of the other girls,they were all glaring at me because they knew how close I was with these guys. You see,they're all practically the Elvis' of Liverpool. Girls are throwing themselves at their feet,it's not my fault I get a little jealous. They're all my best mates and I love them. I looked up at the clock and saw what time it was. I said "Well,boys. It's time for me to go,you guys are on in 5. Good luck! I know you'll do fab,you always do" I went up to each one and hugged and kissed them all on the cheek. They all mumbled a thanks,they were much too worried about how the performance was gonna go. They always worry too much and end up doing amazing after. I walked to the bar and ordered a scotch and coke. I know wasn't drinking age yet,but what the hell. Not many minutes later and announcer came and introduced The Beatles. I walked to the audience and squeezed my way to the front. Yet again,ignoring dirty looks from people. Once I was up there in the front,I looked up and saw John joking around with the audience. Then I heard "This ones for one of me best mates the beautiful,Ashley!" He looked down and gave me a wink. I blushed and gasped as they started playing my favorite song for now. Buddy Holly's,Rave On.


End file.
